


点梗/小妻子

by LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW



Series: 混乱邪恶 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW





	点梗/小妻子

@上天入地：想看年齡差大的!年長丈夫灌輸小娘子扭曲性知識這樣那樣的!

 

小娘子听起来有种古风味，但是这个打死我也不会写就自作主张意淫了(´艸｀)是充满个人恶趣味的一篇肉，照样逻辑是*

 

*

 

男孩跑来说发现自己尿床了的时候骗他要喝牛奶才能长大，长大了就不会尿床了。其实那只不过是青春期会有的遗精而已。

 

为了早点长大，做妻子的每天都来得很勤，有时候忙得没空给他喂牛奶在书房里睡着时，第二天就会发现男孩爬上他的床趁他晨勃的时候一次吃上两天份的。用龟头磨蹭他嘴唇的时候就会乖乖张嘴，可爱地伸出舌尖舔一口马眼，等着美味浓稠的牛奶射到嘴里。男人也乐于看到殷红嫩舌黏连精汁的模样，偶尔也会射到那张还残留婴儿肥的小脸上，让他发梢都滴答自己的体液。

 

男孩嘴巴小，每次都是先双手合握地给他手淫，用嘴唇和舌头讨好龟头。他用嘴唇抿紧了大龟头，舌面灵活地刷过腥热表皮，吃奶味棒棒糖一样啧啧有声地舔弄阴茎顶端，好像对能喷出牛奶的肉洞很感兴趣，舌尖对着龟头上的凹陷直钻。被不知轻重地刺激敏感带的感官刺激让男人气息不稳地深呼吸，那粉嫩舌头舔得更欢，尿道口被舔开了一点，一些前液溅了出来，剩下的被舌尖卷着吞下去，男孩退开的时候已经有一丝精液分泌出来，有点混浊的黏腻体液亮晶晶地勾连在男孩的舌尖上。

 

男人虚握住男孩的颈项肏进去，男孩纤细的喉道裹着他的阴茎鼓了一圈，阴茎同时感受到男孩吃力的吞咽动作。男孩给他的丈夫乖巧地深喉伺候，双手还猴急地揉捏积蓄牛奶的精囊，最后弹性的食道被操成性器的形状，被射了一嘴一肚子精液，脸颊鼓起来，瞳孔涣散眼泪直流，白浊精液溢出口鼻。这个画面真是格外地催情，尤其是男孩咽不下牛奶，回过神来带着惶恐偷眼看他的时候，那些浓精沿着他起伏的胸脯滑下去，没入两腿之间的隐秘之处。

 

男孩看他僵硬杵在原地就越发不安，脸都涨红了才想出讨好丈夫的办法。他坐在床上，双腿大开，展示那处早就湿透了的流奶与蜜的私处。“要用这里喝牛奶……”

 

正值壮年的男人被这么一激，立马又硬得流水了。

 

*

 

他在男孩屁股底下垫了个枕头抬高胯部，抹了一把穴口的精液，拨开黏糊糊沾了精液的外阴，露出粉色的膣肉，草草地将穴口开到三指宽就准备给他欲求不满的小妻子破处。

 

又硬又粗的阴茎把阴户都撑得鼓起，男孩脸色发白，处女膜被大龟头顶破了，穴肉痛得贴住阴茎突突直跳，被垫高的下体让粗壮性器在上面更加凸显了形状。

 

阴茎啾啾地温柔亲吻阴道尽头孕育小宝宝的器官入口，男孩还没被肏开宫颈就酸麻得掉泪，身体又诚实地扭动着迎合丈夫的开垦，子宫壶嘴有一口没一口地啜吸贴上来的大龟头，很快就食髓知味地降下来。

 

“嗯啊……咿、唔唔、哈啊啊！”阴茎抓住子宫降下的时机粗暴地操透了宫颈，男孩弓起腰呻吟尖叫，又被扣回床上。男人被吸得差点缴械投降，龟头来回刮弄宫腔黏膜，子宫里被操出淫水的嫩肉摩擦他的龟头，想要美味浓厚的牛奶。最敏感的龟头和冠状沟被紧致宫颈圈紧挤压的感觉让阴囊都兴奋得发紧。男孩被粗壮的阴茎搅得仿佛内脏都被压迫，胃都绞紧了。

 

比龟头小了两圈的稚嫩子宫没吃到牛奶反而先被胀得痉挛抽搐。“啊……呃、呜……”男孩被操得上气不接下气，稚气的身子敏感地颤抖起来。男人稍微支起身低头去看，发现幼妻被他硬生生干射了，“每天喝这么多牛奶，怎么还是会尿床？”男孩哆嗦着嘴唇话都说不清楚，只是掉着眼泪一个劲地摇头，被丈夫欺负得又尿了一次，哭得更厉害了。

 

男孩的雌穴都被干成了丈夫阴茎的形状，龟头抽扯着娇嫩的子宫壁咕噗咕噗地肏到子宫肿烫潮吹，男人被吸含得阴茎直跳，打桩似地向下肏开宫腔，操得男孩推着他腹部哭求讨饶。平日里对他百依百顺的丈夫这时候对他的请求充耳不闻，反而将他压得更紧，操得床都咯吱咯吱呻吟不止。

 

男人毫不留情地搅弄男孩敏感软嫩的内部，要给自己淫荡的小娇妻吸了魂去，阴茎胀烫得惊人，操得男孩连续高潮，脸蛋潮红打着奶嗝抽泣，露骨地将双腿勾住男人的腰臀将他拉向自己。男人好像把过去几年的份也肏爽了，阴茎剧烈地膨胀几下在宫腔里松开精关。男人大汗淋漓地压在男孩身上，最猛烈的射精过去后才懒洋洋地顶胯，龟头揉着小妻子的涨涨的小子宫一股一股地喂进鲜浓牛奶。男孩的子宫在几分钟的灌精后早就吃不下了，男人释放的精子量多到可能刚让人破了处就怀孕。“嗯……唔……”男孩被射到溢精，阴茎退出来的时候子宫口还沉浸在高潮中一边吐出精液一边吸允，男人被黏腻腻地挽留几下，坏心眼地摸出一个奶嘴堵住穴口，把男孩拎起来让他用上面的小嘴喝掉精液。小妻子扶着满是热乎乎牛奶的小肚子讨好丈夫没射干净的勃起，含到嘴巴酸麻才被放开。

 

 

 

小剧场

 

**

 

（事后）

 

男孩：这样我就会长大了吗？

 

男人：会怀孕，有我们的宝宝，那时你就长大了。

 

男孩：电视上怀孕的人肚子都好大，为什么我肚子大了又没有小宝宝？

 

男人：……那是你喝的牛奶不够多。

 

***

 

有一天男孩跑过来问他丈夫什么是避孕套。

男人：让你喝不了牛奶的东西。

男孩：（嫌弃脸）

 

****

 

男人带小妻子出去玩的时候男孩发现商铺也有卖牛奶，买来喝了一口就扔掉了：还没有你的牛奶好喝，然后得意地看着男人难得一见地脸红了。一句话就能让自己的丈夫差点在外面硬了真的是很有成就感。

 

*****

 

“这里都湿了，是不是想吃牛奶了？”

 

“呜……嗯……”男孩站不稳地被大手咕叽咕叽地指奸，直白地将手放到男人的胯下揉捏那一团还没充血就沉甸甸的肉物。男人手一抖，顶着男孩的手迅速勃起了。

 

男孩隔着布料撸了几把，看着那帐篷顶颜色变深，纤细的手指抠弄着濡湿的头端，朝对方眨眨眼：“你这里也湿了。”男孩咯咯笑着张开手臂要抱抱，男人憋屈地僵直了两秒还是把他拎起来抱住。

 

#每天被妻子反调戏怎么办#

#干一次就乖了，一次不够就两次(´艸｀)#


End file.
